Not A Whore
by Shadowmist1994
Summary: Spencer works at a diner but has a secret. Spencer x Ezra Spencer x Jason Rated MA for later chapters. Dont like dont read. jason and spencer not related
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, so this is a new story I started on. Im in a copetition with a friend on this one, so this one should be at least twenty chapters at the end. As always be nice and review. Ideas would be awesome.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, if I did, Ezra and Jason would be mine**_

"Good morning, welcome to The Diner Hut. My name is Spencer and I will be your waitress this morning. You would like a moment to look over the menu?" The couple peered up at me from behind their menus'.

"We normally have Aria as our waitress." I smiled,

"Im sorry, Aria is away sick this morning. So I guess your stuck with me." I gave my best fake laugh. People like this really piss me off. Aria quit yesterday, thats why we have to hire this new girl who should be here today. I glanced at the clock behind me, shes late. A snap of ones fingers brought me back to reality.  
"Hello! I would like a skinny carmel latte with two equals and I want it lightly stirred with a pinch of chocolate on top, I would also like three extra equals on the side and a bagel. I want blueberry. Not give me any of the other shit." I glanced that the male, ready to take down his order. He smiled up at me.  
"Could I just get a Flat white thank you." he was cute, his smile showed off this perfect white teeth and his eyes seemed to look into my soul. What was he doing with a witch like that.  
"Could you hurry, I would like to be out of here before lunch time."  
"Jenna!"  
"Aria wouldnt make us wait this long, why should this girl."  
"Spencer... Her name is Spencer..."  
"I wont be long." I turned and walked away. Where do people get off talking to people like that. Im not done. I was going to go to Penn State. I had a future, I was going places. That was until everything turned to shit. The ring of the door intrupted me as I was making the bitches coffee. A guy in his early 20's appoached the counter and threw some papers at me.  
"Im here to see Mr Marin."  
"Im sorry hes stepped out for a moment, is there anything I can help you with?" I combed his hair Sandy blonde hair back and sighed.  
"I doubt it. Im here because I start today." oh we are hiring a boy. A cute boy at that.  
"Oh well just come this way then. Im spencer, you are?"  
"Im Jason, how old are you?" weird question.  
"21, and you?"  
"Im 23, so whats the policy on dating in the work place."

"We dont have one, and I doubt your gonna get any action here, The kitchen hand, Holden is gay and Emily is a lesbain." I removed my apron and turned to Emily's direction. "Hey Em, can you take over. Im showing the newbie around." Emily smiled and made her way over to take over. "The Bitch over there. Make her wait, but her boyfriend wants a Flat white." she nodded and giggled.

I led Jason to the back where we keep the uniforms and the changing room.  
"I guess it will just be me and you if your ever up to it." I looked at him,  
"What do you mean, 'if im up to it'" I paused in the door way to the change room.  
"I just mean, you dont look very... Sexual." I laughed.  
"I happen to have a lot of sex, thank you very much." I turned away nervously, I didnt want him to know I was a...  
"Virgin, you are a virgin!" I looked up at him and smiled.  
"Oh please, I am not a virgin." I turned and walked to the cupboard and pulled out a few shirts.  
"What size are you?" I reached from behind me, startling me for a moment. His bicept brushed against me and I think I blushed. He grabbed a shirt. I turned towards him, will that fit. He was standing there in only a pair of boxers. I covered my eyes.  
"Geez, put your clothes on." he laughed and stalked closer to me.  
"You see thats what a virgin would say." he picked up a pair of black work pants and began putting them on. "So out of curitosty, how far have you gone?"  
"I dont think that any of your business."  
"Just humour me."  
"No." I walked out of the back room, wanting to get away from him. As soon as I stood in to the front of the diner and put on my apron, I was handed a sup of coffee from Emily.  
"Thats the bitches." I straighten my apron and walked over to the table where the girl was fumming.  
"About time, how long does it take you to make a fucking cup of coffee." she snatched it out of my hands.  
"Go on, Drink it." I stood there with my hands behind my back, just trying to see if I can itimdate her or at least make her think I spat in her coffee. She glared up at me and took a sip. She got to her feet and smiled at me, her face still filled with the sip she took, before I realized what was about to happen, my face was splashed with hot coffee. She laughed and grabbed her boyfriends hand.  
"Lets leave this dumb diner."  
"You little bitch," she stopped and turned to face me.  
"You better watch it slut."  
"Im not afraid of you. The only thing you could do to me is stick you boyfriend on me."  
"You know what!" she smiled and I saw the fist coming before it hit my nose. I screamed and I felt everyones eyes on me. I lunched at her, tackleing her to the ground. I grabbed at her hair, slamming her head into the ground. I felt teeth marks on my arm, and the smell of blood fills the air, im not quite sure if it me or her. She rolls us over so she is on top and slams her head into mine, I feel dizzy but I reach for her neck.  
"Get off me!"  
"Dumb Cunt!" she swears. I dont know how but again im on top, biting onto her arm with all my strength. Suddenly im pulled off her and im hanging over someones should being carried towards the back.  
"Dont you ever step foot in here again. You bitch."  
"You dumb bitch, your just lucky that guy is here or you would have been dead."  
"GET OUT!" the doors to the back close infront of my face and im laid onto the couch. I try and consertrate at who carried me in here. Jason.  
"I could have taken her."  
"Spencer, you were getting creamed." I laughed which hurt my chest. When was I punched in the chest? He comes over to me with a wet cloth and starts wiping away the blood.  
"Bitch." I sigh.  
"What dont you swear?"  
"No," I smile up at him trying to look cute in my terrible state.  
"Say fuck." he laughs as I glare up at him.  
"Nope"  
"Shit?" I shake my head at him.  
"Cunt?" I gasp. I hate that word. He just contuned wiping at my nose. When he changes back to an old topic. "So how far have you gone. I mean you 21, you must have at least done oral."  
"No. I honestly havent done anything" he gets up to get me some panadol he looks at me as to ask where it is. I point to the top cupboard.  
"Kiss?"  
"No, I wanted to concentrate on school."  
"Does mean you coundnt kiss a dude. Remind me to kiss you later." I giggle. Yes please.  
"No."  
"You really like that word dont you." he lifts my head up a little and hands me two pills and a glass of water. "Come on get some sleep, ill come check on you later." he heads for the door.  
"Jason!" he turns towards me. "Thank you" I try my best to smile but my face hurts. My eyes feel heavy all of a sudden as I lay my head down again. Blinking slowly a few times.

"No problem." and with that, it goes dark

_**Ok guys, I hope you like it. I know there wasnt any sex in this chapter but there will be some coming up, but there are a few thoings I have to do with Spencer. Who likes Jason. Hes a Dick but hes also nice. And in no way are they RELATED!**_

_**XOKH**_


	2. Another Side to Life

HEY GUYS! So this is chapter two. I know where I'm going for a little bit longer, so if there is anything you want in this story, a character, a scene, just let me know.

So enjoy, review!

Disclaimer, I do not own Pretty Little Liars, if I did Jason and Exra would be fighting over me and we'd have amazing sex all the time ;)

When I opened my eyes I was alone in the back room. A blanket covered me , keeping me warm. I slowly got up. My head still hurt and my eyes were sore. I pulled myself together, pulling my apron down. I walked into the front, taking a moment to look around. Jason and Emily were taking orders, and a customer was snapping his fingers wanting attention. I walked over to him and pulled out my note pad,  
"Good afternoon, my name is spencer, how may I help you today" he groaned and slammed the menu at me.  
"I want a double bacon cheese burger, hold the cheese" I  
Nodded and went back behind the counter to the register.  
"How are you feeling" Jason asked as he walked behind me, he came up and reached in front to grab a pen. His other hand I felt immediately. His fingers rubbed against my core, my panties quickly getting wet. He started to whisper in my ear. His hot breath adding to my wetness.  
"I don't know why you've waited so long, I've wanted to fuck you ever since I laid eyes on you." I tipped my head back onto his shoulder. God, this feels amazing. Then we were interrupted.  
"Hi, can I get a my bill thanks."  
I was zoned back in, but I didn't want to move, Jason was now inside my undies, I could hear a sloshly sound, I could smell the scent of sex, I'm sure everyone else could too. I wanted to moan, I wanted to take Jason out back and have him fuck me like he wanted to, like I wanted to.  
"Here you are sir" Jason handed the man his slip of paper without removing his hand. The man, pulled out his money, handing it to one of us.  
"Take the money, I only have one hand" Jason whispered in my ear, it too alimentary to register, I took the money and finished with the costumer. Going back to enjoying the feeling of Jason's fingers exploring where no man has explored before. I don't even explore down there, I tried once, was not good at it. Just as I feel myself getting close to exploding his fingers are removed. He wiped them down on a tea towel and walked away, flinging the towel over his shoulder. I was shocked. My dress was up against my crouch and my undies were pushed to the side. I shook my self a little clearing my head, collecting the burger from Holden who winked at me as always and took it to the man, putting his bill to the right of his table. I glanced at the clock, ten to five time to close up shop. I had places to be, people to please.  
I heard the closing bell, telling everyone one to please make there was up to pay. Emily and I made our way to the counter, collecting money. While Jason held the door open for people to leave.

It was 6:30 when I clocked off, my tips were counted and my uniform hung up. We had store cleaning. Someone would do our washing for us which was great. Now I just had to worry about getting home. Waiting for the taxi was my nightly routine, I have grown tired of the waiting game. So I jumped at the chance when Jason offered me a ride home.  
"Get in virgin" he said pulling up in front of me and opening the door. I throw my bag into the back seat and jumped in."I'm not a taxi service Spence. Get in the front."  
His car was warm, it smelt of mint and lynx spray, I soaked it as much as I could.  
"So?" I was never good at starting a conversation. I was hoping he would pick it up.  
"So?" He turned and smiled at me, mocking me. The rest of the drive was quite, the only sound was me showing him where i lived. That was up until we reached my house.  
"So, may I come up?" I reached for my bag quickly and began opening the door,  
"You can't, I'll um... See you tomorrow, thanks for the lift." I closed the door behind me. I began running up the stairs to my apartment.  
"853-5603, call me" I blushed, trying to remember that number  
853 5603, 853 5603. As soon as I was out of his view I grabbed out my phone and typed it in. Wait at least 3 hours to text him. I had stuff to do now anyway.

I squirted some shampoo into the palm of my hand and began running it through my hair, why was Jason so nice to me. They only want one thing Aria would say. I'll have to ask her when I see her at 9. She's my best friend and is quite wise when it comes to boys. Unlike me, Aria always has a boyfriend. She is very pretty and just flirts, I on the other hand can't flirt. I mostly end up offending people.  
After my shower, I got dressed in my sexiest outfit as I do every night at 7pm. My computer is on, and my web cam is facing the bed. You really don't make much money waitressing. So when I first started Emily introduced me to this. It's not like I'm a whore or anything, I don't touch myself or anything. I just strip. Sometimes I'll try and talk dirty on chat. The boys seem to enjoy it. We have a website, Emily, Aria and me.  
' .au'  
My alarm went off on my phone and I walked over to the computer.  
"Hey there, I'm Blair Rose and I've been a very naughty girl. If started this morning when I woke up, the only people around were my two best friends" I held up two fingers, and winked. " The problem is, they weren't satisfying me, so I need an amazing lover to come over to my appartment and show me a good time, can you do that for me. So place your bids, lets see how much you guys get to see." I wink and walk over to the bed, and start to strip as the number on my screen rose.  
$5000 is pretty bloody good enough, this bidder Efitzy87, always makes the final bid and we always end up talking after wards. We don't charge for our chats, we need to keep people interested.

Efitzy87: fuck your beautiful!  
Blair_rose: thanks baby, I had a good time tonight, did you?  
Efitzy87: yes ma'am. I enjoy these nightly show and I love the chats after it. Would I ever be able to meet you?  
Blair_rose: I don't think so baby, I'm not one for dating.  
Efitzy87: not for dating love, I would love to see that body of yours in real!  
Blair_rose: what would we do baby? And don't skip the details ;)  
Efitzy87: oh baby, I would fuck you so hard, I would start by caressing your beautiful breasts, not unlike you did tonight! Was that for me?  
Blair_rose: don't stop baby, I was just starting to get worked up ;) and yes, you said you wanted me too!  
Efitzy87: I would tease your entrance with my thick cock and when your begging for it, I would slam into you causing you to scream! Are you a screamer? I like screamers.  
Blair_rose: oh baby, I can be loud, and I bet with you inside me I wouldn't be able to shut up.  
Efitzy87: fuck baby, keep going.  
Blair_rose: I would moan your name with every thrust, I would grip into your back because the pleaser you are giving me is becoming to much. I'm gonna cum baby. Are you ready, will you come with me?  
There was silence on the other end. Thank god Aria had made me a list of things to say. And the good thing about this is, he doesn't even notice if I've said some of this before. He just goes along with it. It's the easiest job I've ever had. I do have to admit, some of the stuff I type makes me a little... Uncomfortable but mostly it makes me ready. I do want to lose my virginity and I want to do it soon.  
Efitzy87: fuck baby, you are my god! Same time tomorrow?  
Blair_rose: later baby ;)

With that I close my computer screen for good and have a shower. I don't know why, but after a show I feel dirty. I guess E makes me a little horny and I don't want Aria to smell it, because I sure can. While in the shower I can hear some pots being smashed together in the kitchen. Aria must be here, and if Aria is here it means she's doing the dishes that I haven't got around to doing.

So I hope you liked it, let me know. I'm thinking next chapter we might have a little girls night. So review and let me know :)

XOKH


	3. Best friend stuff

IM SO SORRY! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter I swear I'll my next chapter up so soon, you will both to read at the same time. You guys are amazing and never judge me. :D love you guys to bits.

And omg did you see the recent episode. I'm not happy!

Disclaimer: I don't know PLL or Ezra would be in my bed and Jason WOULD BE BACK ON THE FUCKING SHOW!

Chapter 3 - Not A Whore

"Spencer!" Aria screamed as the marks made by the tea towel began to sting. I laughed and ran. I didn't know if she was after me, so I wasn't sure if I looked like a total tosser, but I hid behind the couch anyway. She laughed while she followed me and jumped down onto the couch, crossing her legs in the air.

"Fuck, I really need a boyfriend!" Aria stated as she reached for the pop corn on the counter. We had decided to watch 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days' and it was one of the most depressing movies to watch when your alone, well at least for me it is. She pressed play to continue where we were up to and sighed.

"I want a guy like Matthew. Tall blonde and looks like he can really take care of a woman!" She winked at me for the last one. I reached for my phone in my pocket. Should I tell her about the new boy. I know if I do she will get him, fuck him and leave him out to dry. I grabbed my phone and threw it at the couch.

"Jason DiLaurentis" I simply stated and she began looking through my phone. She grabbed out her phone and jotted the number down.

"Ok spill who is he?" This amazingly hot guy, he's such a dick but is super sweet at the same time, his hair is like a dirty ashy colour and he smells amazing."

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Sounds like you have a little bit of a crush on him." She threw my phone back and played with hers and then held it to her ear. I looked at her

"Who are you calling" I whishpered but I already knew the answer. She held her finger to me and winked.

"Ohhhh, ahhhh, Harder oh god! JASON!" She moaned and yelled his name at the end. I don't know why but I found her sex face hilarious, she moaned until he hung up and then cracked up laughing.

"Well thanks for not doing that on my phone!" I smiled at her and sat up on the couch with her. She turned to me.

"I don't know this Jason guy, but I really don't want you going out so unexperienced. So ask me anything... Go!" I thought for a minute. I didn't know what to ask.

"Can you just tell me things?" She took a moment to think. Her eyes grew big when she thought of something and before I knew it her lips were on mine. She moved closer with out breaking the kiss and placed her hand on my breast. Our tongues meshed together and I moaned. When he kiss broke I whimpered. She laughed at me. And chucked some popcorn at me.

"You perv!" She leaned back. I never thought as myself as a lesbian but I really wanted to kiss her again, maybe I was just super horny. I picked up my phone.

"Should I text him?" She grabbed my phone again.

"You haven't contacted him yet!" She smiled an evil smile and pressed send. I grabbed it back to see what she said.

Come over -S

"Aria, not that this plan isn't brilliant by inviting a guy over who I really only just met and may or may not be a phsyco. But what are you gonna do! You were staying the night." She picked up a the book I'm reading at the moment.

"I'll sleep in the spare, oh a reply"

Now? What's up - Jason

Just come, I'm lonely - S

"I wouldn't say that!"

"Well, you just did. Ok now lets get you ready"

My bedroom was clean, I liked to keep it that way for the webshow. Aria was over at the wardrobe looking for something for me to wear.

"Shouldn't I be wearing pyjamas, since it is..." I looked over at the clock

"Christ, Aria, it's past midnight. He's gonna think this is a booty call."

"It is a booty call" I shook her ass as she spoke laughing. "I'm getting my girl laid" she comes over to be with the underwear and bra I wear on one of my shows.

"Put these on, I'll find you a shirt to wear over the top." I look at her with wide eyes. "Chop chop" I removed my shirt. Feeling weird about undressing in front of her. But I knew if I went into the bathroom she would feel insulted and would make a big deal for the next week and a half. She brought me over a see through night gown.

"Um this isn't mine."

"Yeah I know, you don't own anything good enough" ouch. I put it on and walked over to the mirror. I didn't look too bad. But geez, slutty much.

"Do you have any thigh high stockings?"

"No."

"Invest in some!" My phone went off.

Just parking the car - Jason

"Shit!" I ran into the bathroom.

"Fuck, don't swear Spencer!" She laughed. I started applying eye liner and lip gloss when the door bell rang.

"Coming" I called as I tidied up and started pushing Aria into the spare room. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Ok guys so I'm not to sure if there will be sex in the next chapter or just close to it. I haven't decided how far she will go. But stay tuned. Please review. They make my day :) thank you to the people who have reviewed and followed my story. This means everything to me.

XOKH


	4. I want you!

Hey guys so as promised this is my next chapter. I have no idea what is happening as I write these first and well, I hope it just comes to me. Guys I want you guys to like this story so review and tell me what you want in it. Would you like a lez scene would you like a threesome. Who would you like spencer to end up with. Tell me... Love to hear from you guys. Love you.

Disclaimer. I do not own Pretty Little Liars if I did spencer would be my sister and these two boys would fight over me! I'm serious. I want them both.

Jason stood there. Staring at me with wide eyes.  
"Well don't just stand there. Come in" I reached for his hand, it was warm and inviting and led him to the couch. It was like he was lost for words. I sat him down and went over to the tv. "Ok so I have three movies. Cabin in the woods. The remake not the crappy old one. Good movie but my favourite dies." I fake pouted. "27 dresses" I looked over at him, to smile . He didn't look like he was into that movie. "Nah, too girly... Am I right" I laughed trying to make a joke out of it. I pulled out the last movie. The first time. Geez suits the mood. Thanks but no thanks Aria. I put that down and sat next to him.  
"What was the last movie?"  
"Nothing," I sat down next to him. He got up straight after.  
"Mind if I choose?" He bent down to grab some DVDs. He was wearing black jeans that fit him amazingly.  
"Shit, Spencer you have some crap movies... Oh here's a decent one." He sat down next to me, placing a leg on the little table in front. I held the popcorn as the movie started. The popcorn was now cold and soggy.

Jason has good taste in movies. I have seen Xmen about a million and a half times and it still nevers gets old. Every once and a while I peer over at him as he mouths some of the words. I guess he's seen it just has much. Out of no where his hand wraps around me pulling me into him. I nessel into him side. He smelled of mint and smoke.  
"Do you smoke?" I whispered to him as I soaked in his scent.  
"On occasion." He replied. "Does the smoke smell bother you?"  
"No I like it. It reminds me of home. My mum smoked." Great now I'm talking about my family not like he cares.  
"Jason?"  
"Hmmm"  
"When I invited you over what did you think?"  
"That you were lonely." He smiled down at me.  
"Jason"  
"Yeah"  
"I'm a virgin"  
"I know"  
"I just wanted to tell you incase you don't 'do' virgins" I put air marks on do and he laughed. He sighed, his warm breath warming my face as I look up at him. He tightens his grip and grins at me.  
"I've never had sex with a virgin before" I turned back to the movie, smiling like an idiot.

I finished my beer, slamming the can to the table.  
"That's 6 to your 5 bitch." It was about 3am in the morning and I wasn't tired at all. Jason laughed and I burped.  
"Ladylike" he stated smiling walking towards me. I turned away.  
"I know, more girls should be like me."  
He wrapped his arms around my body.  
"You are pretty amazing." His lips touched my neck and I felt tingerly.  
"Your pretty amazing yourself." I moaned as his lips sucked and kissed my neck. I whimpered when they left.  
"I should proberly go. We have work tomorrow." He let go of me. This sucked. I want him to...  
"Stay" I said aloud. Turning to him.  
"Only if you wanted to."  
"How could I resist when your wearing that." He touched my nighty. I grabbed his hand for the second time tonight and led him to the bedroom. I stopped at the closed door. Turning to face him.  
"I've never had a boy in my room before." I opened the door handle. Giggling as he moved closer to me. He bent his head down and kissed me. It was soft at first. Growing more urgent as the door opened slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. And he lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked into the room falling with me onto the bed. The kiss was filled with heat, his hands all over my body, my legs still wrapped around him. I moaned into the kiss. Allowing his tongue more access. His hands explored my body, going underneath my nighty to my crutch. He rubbed the top of my panties for a while with one hand. The other holding me close to him. He lay on his side so I had to turn my head to kiss him. I felt weird but I would do anything in this moment. His fingers slid under my knickers, causing a jolt up my body by the sudden shock. He laughed in the kiss, entering me with a finger. I gasped. This was a new feeling having a guy inside me, even if it was only his finger. His very strong, long finger. He began to pump it, over and over, harder and faster. The sensation was amazing, I felt like screaming in pleasure. I closed my eyes, I gripped onto his arm, digging my nails into him at the pleasure. Just like that I let out what I thought would be a soft moan, turned into a full blown, very loud.  
"Fuck!" He added another finger, filling me out and pumping faster. I gripped onto him, spreading my legs out so he had more room. Then it stopped. The fingers were gone and I couldn't feel him next to me anymore. I got up on my elbows looking for him. He was removing his pants.

He pounded into me with so much force I thought I'd be spilt in two. It hurt, it felt like I was being ripped open but the pleasure was too great to tell him to stop, I needed more. He kept pounding, kissing me as his dick rode me. His cock twitched, and he groaned, pumping harder and faster. He groaned again as I felt this scream build inside me. I slammed my legs into his sides, a failed attempt to close them. Then I feel full. His spunk filling me, missing me, going all over. He slapped his penis against my core and smiled.  
"Jason" I moaned loudly, gripping my nails into his back.  
"Fuck" he replied kissing me one last time before rolling over to get off the bed.  
"Where you going?"  
"Home"  
"Why are you going home, stay" he looked at me and smiled while he shook his head.  
"I don't cuddle" he put on his clothes and walked over to me again, kissing me on the forehead.  
"See you at work." And with that he left.  
As soon as the front door closed, Aria came running into my bedroom.  
"What an asshole!"  
"It's my fault" I simply stated as a tear began to fall.

Ok guys. Oh and Jason is not a dick, ok he is but he isn't really. I hope you like it. Ta ta for now.  
XOKH


End file.
